


The power of persuasion

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Persuasion - Freeform, Seduction, War Memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: This story will revolve around one of my favorite plotlines from the series-a war memorial in the village. I have a slightly other idea for that...This time I won't totally stick to the dialogues from the series (only partially).Mrs Patmore is devastated, because she wants Archie's name to appear on the memorial, so she asks Mrs Hughes to convince Carson to that idea. Since the traditional request failed, Elsie decides to use some of her magic to persuade Charles. Will she succeed?
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes, Elsie Hughes/Beryl Patmore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

That letter from her sister really distressed Beryl. The sad memories connected with Archie came back to her again. Many years have passed since the war was over, but Beryl still couldn't forget that awful shock that she had when she found out about Archie's death. The shock was even bigger, when it turned out that he was shoot for cowardice. Poor, young boy, who volunteered to fight for king and the country. His life has ended before it even begun. It was so depressing, that Beryl often tend to erase that from her memory, just not to bring back those sad thoughts.. 

Unfortunately, now they've returned, as she received a message from her sister, informing her that Archie's name won't be included on War Memorial at their family village. The committee considered him unworthy for such honor. It was a bitter pill for Beryl and her family. Her sister was doubly devastated, because none of the neighbors or friends knew the truth cause of Archie's death and she knew that they will start asking questions. Beryl knew her sister very well and she sensed by the tone of this letter, how difficult it must have been for her.

Ever since that news, she couldn't stay calm. She was tossing and turning this night, thinking how to help her sister to solve this problem and finally, when it was almost dawning and her tired brain was in the border of sleep and awakening, a thought has crossed her mind. There was a solution and it was right there. 

All through the next day, she considered carefully the plan that appeared in her head. If Archie's name appeared on the Downton's memorial, the problem would have been solved. Nobody could discredit that poor boy's name again. What a happy coincidence it was that Mr Carson was the head of the committee. If it was His Lordship, Beryl felt that she wouldn't have a courage to ask him for such a favor. Even though she didn't feel absolutely confident about talking to Mr Carson about it too, there was a person who could take care of that without any problem. Her dear friend-Mrs Hughes. She was such a good woman, such a kind soul, who would have never refused anybody's favor, let alone her friend's favor. Even though they never spoke about it, Beryl knew that there was a special bound between them. They knew each other for so long, they liked each other very much and they always did whatever they could, to help one another if any of them had any problems.  
Besides, Beryl was not blind. She watched Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes for a long time and she was the one who realized first, what sort of feelings they have for each other. She couldn't even count how many times she observed Mrs Hughes getting her way with Carson. She could twist him around her little finger and he wasn't even aware of that. Keeping him in belief that he was the head of the staff, Mrs Hughes always managed to do all the things the way she wanted and what was more interesting, Mr Carson never realized how much she has influenced all his actions.  
Beryl decided to use the moment when all the family was upstairs, eating dinner, cause she knew Mr Carson would be there, to serve them and she knocked to Mrs Hughes sitting room.

“Hello Mrs Hughes. Do you have a spare moment?”

“Come in Mrs Patmore. How can I help you?”

“You see, I have received a letter from my sister. She is very upset, because they are funding the war memorial in our village, just like the one that we are going to have here and it turns out that Archie's name won't be on it.”

“Oh dear! Why ever not?”

“Well, you remember that our Archie was shoot for cowardice..”

“Of course. Who could forget that, but it shouldn't matter..”

“Unfortunately, I'm afraid that it does. They told my sister that he did not deserve to be on this memorial and this is very painful to her and to me..”-Beryl's eyes filled with tears...

“Dear Mrs Patmore..I'm so sorry for you. It must be an awful burden for your family..Is there any way I can help you?”

“Actually, there is. I was thinking about it all night and I think I found a solution.”

“And what might that be?”

“If Archie's name appeared on our memorial, then people from the village that my sister lives in, would not be surprised that his name wasn't on theirs. We could have said that his name is here because of the family connections.”

“That's an idea.”

“It would spare my sister and my family a lot of grief Mrs Hughes. We almost managed to forgot about this terrible pain and now it all comes back to us.”

“I understand. I believe that it is a good solution. Since Mr Carson is the head of the committee, I think that you should speak to him about it, if you will explain him your difficult position, I'm sure he will understand..”

“That's the thing Mrs Hughes. I was kind of hoping that you would do that for me..”

“Me? Why me?”

“Because everyone knows that you can twist him around your little finger.”

“Then everyone is wrong.”

“Are they? I wouldn't say that. You may not see some things, but I certainly do. You have no idea how you effect him.”

“Mrs Patmore! Please. Let's stop this nonsense!”

“All right. You know what you know and I know, what I know...Will you speak to him for me?”

“I will try, although I won't promise you that the result will be positive. You know how difficult he can be sometimes.”

“That's true, but I'm sure you can handle him your own way..”

“Mrs Patmore..Really..”

“I'm quiet now..I will be ever grateful, if you will talk to him for me.”

“Of course, I will help you. I will speak with him after our dinner.”

“Thank you.”

“You don't have anything to thank me for yet.”

“But I believe in you.”

“I will do my best.”


	2. The power of persuasion-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thank you very much for all the reviews after first chapter. As always you all have faith in me and I shall do my best to not let you down. As you remember, in the first chapter Beryl asked Elsie if she could talk to Charles about putting Archie's name on Downton memorial. Let's see how it went...

Elsie watched as Charles poured a wine into her glass. They were sitting in his pantry, as they did every night, chatting about the day events. Elsie was waiting for the right moment to start the conversation about Beryl's nephew. She had to wait until he will relax completely and forget about his evening duties, contemplating if everything went well.He usually loosen up a little after the second glass and that was what she waited for. She looked at him with hope in her eyes and she initiated the difficult conversation.

“Mr Carson there is something that I wish to speak to you about. It concerns the memorial and Mrs Patmore's nephew.”

“I'm not sure I understand Mrs Hughes. What does Mrs Patmore's nephew has got to do with the memorial?”

“Well, that's the thing. Maybe I will start from the beginning. You remember that Archie-that is Mrs Patmore's nephew was shoot for cowardice during the war.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“You see, this was very difficult experience for Mrs Patmore and her whole family. They've suffered a lot.”

“I'm sure they did, but I still don't understand what's that got to do with our memorial?”

“Just let me get to the point.”

“Of course, I'm sorry.”

“The poor lad was probably suffering from shell shock. We now know more about this terrible disease and it's hard to judge what was really going on in there.”

“I have a great sympathy for Mrs Patmore and her whole family.”

“I thought that you do. That's why I want to ask you a favor. You see, they are building a war memorial, just like ours, in the village where Mrs Patmore's nephew lived, but the local committee thinks that he is not worth to put his name in there.”

“I can understand their motives.”

“Do you really?”

“Well, I'm sure that they have a proper regulations for these cases.”

“That very well maybe, but because of that, Mrs Patmore and her sister are suffering from great distress and Mrs Patmore thought that a good solution would be, if we could add Archie's name on our memorial. We could say that his name was put there because of the family connections and nobody would be surprise that it wasn't on their local memorial.”

“Mrs Hughes..I'm not convinced that I'm hearing this right. Are you truly suggesting adding the name of the coward to our memorial?”

“Mr Carson, please don't be so harsh. We just talked about how the shell shock destroyed this young boy's life”

“I can understand, but this should not be the reason to glorify such attitude!”

“Mr Carson, that would mean a lot for Mrs Patmore and her family, can we just skip the rules, just this once to ease someone's pain?”

“Certainly not Mrs Hughes. Where would it all lead? What message would we give to the other men, who sacrificed their lives for king and the country? For those who stayed till the end, fighting everyday to stay alive? I'm sorry Mrs Hughes, but putting that boy's name on our memorial is not an option for me.”

“So you won't do it?”

“I'm sorry but I will not.”

“And you won't even consider it?”

“That is out of the question.”

“I see Mr Carson. In that case, I will have to give this message to Mrs Patmore. She was really hoping that you will agree, but since you won't...A bid you goodnight Mr Carson.”

“Goodnight Mrs Hughes”

Elsie left the room, leaving Charles with mixed feelings and a clear sign of inner pain on his face. His beliefs were invariable. He believed in a sanctity of some things. There were questions that should not even be considered, but still...Seeing the woman that he loved more than anything else in this world, so stressed, turning to him in need, with hope that he will help her and having to refuse her that favor, was more than he could handle. It was the first moment when he had to choose between the rules that he always believed in and his immense love that he had for Elsie. He sensed that making the decision that he just made, will not help him to win her heart...

Few moments later-Mrs Hughes sitting room...

“So he said no? Just like that?”

“I'm afraid that he did Mrs Patmore. I'm so sorry..I did the best I could, but you know how stubborn and intransigent he can be.”

“I know..But still I was more than sure, that he won't refuse the favor if you will ask him..You can always twist him around your finger.”

“As you see, not always. There were no arguments that could persuade him..”

“So my poor nephew will be disgraced now. In the eyes of the whole village and everyone will find out about the cause of his death. Oh, what a terrible experience this will be for my sister..I just can't believe it, why does it have to happen to us?”-Mrs Patmore started to cry...

“Oh please don't cry Mrs Patmore....I can't stand to see you hurting..”

“I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable, but I just can't help it...”-tears were running down Mrs Patmore's cheeks openly.

“You do not make me uncomfortable..I just don't want to see you like this. Will it help if I tell you that I will try one more time? And this time, I promise that I will succeed and Archie's name will be on memorial?”

“But how are you going to do that? He already said no and that's final..”

“He said no, but that is not final. Not yet. Not until the memorial will stand in the village. I will do my best to make it for you.”

“Thank you..You are a true friend. I won't forget your kindness...”

“As you are Mrs Patmore, as you are...Now go to bed. You are tired. I will talk to him again tomorrow. I promise. Good night.”

“Good night and thank you.”

Beryl left, leaving Elsie with a feeling that she has a difficult job to do. How will she manage to convince him, since today she did everything she could to give him a concrete arguments and it didn't work? Thinking about Mrs Patmore's suffering, she knew that she had to do something. That kind soul was with her all the time, through her health scare and she just couldn't leave her alone with this. What if?...What if sticking to the facts was indeed not the best idea for a conversation with Mr Carson? What if she...? No, she couldn't do that...She blushed at the very thought of it..She knew that there were women who did such things, who would use their charm to get what they wanted from men, but she was never one of them..She condemn women like that. But in this case..It was different. Elsie was fully aware that even reaching for such drastic measures, was something else in her case, because she wouldn't have done it with calculation....She could combine the true feelings that she had for Charles, with a need of the moment...In this concrete situation, the end really justified the means and that was exactly how Elsie meant to play this out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that you will probably hate me for stopping at this moment, but sorry ;-) We have not got to the main point yet...I leave you here, wondering what would Elsie do to persuade Charles, so Mrs Patmore would be happy? Stick with the story and you will find out..Sorry for any mistakes and please make me happy by leaving a review. See you soon!


	3. The power of persuasion-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. As I promised, I'm here to start where we left off. I know that I ended the last chapter in the best moment, so now I'm back to finish the story. Elsie decided that she must help Mrs Patmore, no matter what and that is what she intends to do...  
> Thank you for all the reviews and I would just like to add, that this site-FF net is doing some crazy things to the texts. It cuts off words, leaving sentences unfinished. I'm very angry at that, but there is pretty nothing I can do about it. I know that it often looks like I can't form a correct sentence, but this is not my fault, it's the page errors. Anyhow, I hope you won't be disappointed.

Elsie made her decision. She was determined to help Mrs Patmore and she knew that there was nothing else to do, but to go on with her crazy plan. It was crazy, it was bold, brazen even. But she wanted to do it anyway. From two reasons-to help her dear friend in this difficult situation and to take a test. What she intended to do, was indeed a test-if she would have failed it, it would mean the end of everything. The end of this beautiful and extraordinary feelings that were developing between her and Mr Carson. But on the other hand, if she was to succeed, that would bring only benefits for them. It would help her and him to make another step in their relationship, that was going on for quite a while now. So without any hesitation, Elsie spent her evening preparing for the talk with Charles. To be sure that it would work, she had to take care of few things first. Most of all, she had to make sure that there won't be any interruptions and that's where Mrs Patmore's help was essential. She explained to her the importance of a moment of peace and a need of spending the evening without someone from the staff storming on to her sitting room. Mrs Patmore was so involved, that she made a solemn promise to Elsie, that she won't let anyone from the staff to interrupt them. She didn't ask any questions, which was totally not like her.  
Second of all, Elsie made sure that she looked as best as she could tonight. She might not have been the woman of the world, but she was not blind for Mr Carson's glances, every time that she wore a particularly enticing dress or had a new hair style. So during the upstairs dinner, she went to her room, changed into one of her favorite evening gowns-black one with the lace insets around her neck. She combed her hair in the style that she knew suited her the best-with gentle waves of curls on one side of her head and she did something that she usually didn't do-she used a small amount of lipstick, to made her lips more alluring. She also sprayed herself with her favorite perfume, she used more of that than usually, just to make sure that he will feel her scent...  
When she was ready, she went back down to her sitting room and prepared his favorite wine and two glasses. She knew that he should drink much more than usual, if she wanted to have a desired effect. When she prepared all of those things, there was nothing more to do than to wait for him. She was hoping that it won't take long tonight, as there were no guests in the house, so the dinner should end at a civil hour. After a while, she heard his footstep downstairs and she straighten herself up, waiting for him to come to her. And he did...  
Ever since their last conversation, that didn't end very well, he felt rather uncertain in her company. Their usual causality seemed to be lost now, yet somehow, as the time passed and she poured him another drink, their conversation was slowly coming back to the usual level of familiarity.  
Charles was getting more and more relaxed with each passing moment, he didn't even realize that this might have been the effect of the quantity of wine that he already had. He felt a nice, warm feeling inside his body and a spreading feeling of happiness, that his beloved woman forgave him for refusing her favor, however that was not the case here.  
Elsie was observing Charles were carefully, she wanted to sense the right moment to start to incorporate her plan into actions. When she saw that he was truly relaxed, she started some innocent talk about the beauty of the moon this night and she maneuvered him into coming into the window, under the pretext of looking at the stars. She knew that he will be intrigued by that and she wanted to be mysterious and appealing for him tonight...She dropped her eyes down, letting him know, that she was wondering about something, that she was worried. She sighed deeply, being aware that he would probably ask her about it and she wasn't wrong...

“Mrs Hughes...You are not quite yourself tonight. I have a feeling that you are worrying about something. Is there anything I can do to help you?..”-he looked at her with those trusting, brown eyes of his, being a little blurry blurry-partially because of the amount of alcohol that he had, but partially because of his feelings for her and she was fully aware of that...

“Mr Carson”...-she whispered, with that lilt of her, that she knew always had a major effect on him..”Indeed, I'm a little worried...And there is a way that you could help me, if you only wanted to and I'm sure that you would...”-she added, with even more quieter tone, making him come closer to her and that was exactly the thing that she wanted. She took one of his hands in hers and she started to stroke his fingers gently, encircling one by one in her hand. She saw that he trembled, as soon as he felt her touch and his eyes went much more blurry than before...

“Mrs Hughes...I...I would be glad to help, if you could only tell me how...Then I would...”-he had problems with forming sentences and she was more than happy seeing this. Her other hand joined the first one and now she was touching him gently, squeezing his hand in hers..Her touch was soft, delicate, fragile and she watched as his breath hitched with each of her further caresses...

“You see Mr Carson...I asked you for a favor recently and you refused..You had your reasons, but I figured, that it won't hurt to ask you again..Because the thing is about our friends's wish. A very important wish...”

“Mrs Hughes..I...I...You know that I couldn't do any other thing..You realize that...”-he suddenly stopped, in the middle of a sentence, as he saw that her hands left his and moved to his chest. She was gently running up and down his shirt, moving closer to him, so close that he could feel the smell of her perfume clearly and that only mad his already dizzy head even more dizzier..Her touch drove him crazy...He looked at her in disbelief..Charmed. Shocked. With a lost of words. Some part of his brain was telling him to stop her, but he wasn't able to do that. The propriety lost with the curiosity and some other thing that was growing inside him, when the woman of his dreams was touching him. He knew that he should stop her. The butler inside him shouted for her to stop that, but the man inside him wanted more than anything else for her to continue...

“Of course I realize some things Mr Carson. I do understand your duties and I know how the world works, but you know that Mrs Patmore is our friend, our dear friend. Yours and mine. She is always there for us when we need her and she rarely asks us anything.. Do you really think that we should leave her alone now, with this problem?..”- before he could even answer, Elsie moved her hands up and she encircled his neck, slowly massaging the base of his neck, watching with satisfaction, as she slowly, but effectively was brought to a brink of ecstasy..

“Mrs Hughes..I can't...I'm not sure that I will be able to do anything..To..”-he was panting heavily now, her touch was so soft. Her hands were so warm, her scent was so intoxicating, that he wasn't really sure what he was saying, what he was doing, he just wanted her to continue, to go on with her lovely caresses...

“Mr Carson..You are a man of integrity and honor...That is the reason that they asked you to be the head of the committee....You really think that they won't do a little favor for you if you asked them? Because I'm sure that they will...”. Elsie neared Charles even closer and he nearly fainted, when he saw that she lifted herself higher and started to place small, sweet kisses to his face. He was so bewildered, that he just couldn't stand on his feet anymore and he wobbled and collapsed on the window still. That gave Elsie a better position to continue her ministrations and she gladly did that..She covered his face with kisses, causing the feeling of endless delight in him...

“Mrs Hughes..I'm still not sure if I will...Will they even consider it...”

“I'm sure they will.. They won't refuse the favor of such an important man as you are...You know they won't...”-Elsie was whispering those encouraging words to him, still placing kisses on his face...He opened his eyes, just to make sure that this was not one of his dreams that often had, but no..She was real, she was there..He felt her warm, soft body so close to his. Her beautiful, enticing lips were really on his face..Will she kiss him on the lips? Will she?...He wanted this more than ever and she slowly closed her lips to his. He closed his eyes, waiting for this dreamed-of moment but she didn't do it...

“Will You promise me this Mr Carson? Will you promise to help our dear friend and do this little favor for her? And for me? Will you?...”-she was asking him this question, when her lips were so close to his, so close that it drove him wild..Taking away all the logical thinking from him..He would have promised her anything now, anything that she would ask him, just to feel her kiss...

“Yes Mrs Hughes..I will talk to them..I will try to add Mrs Patmore's nephew name to our memorial..I will...”-He neared her impatiently, but she had to be sure, before she would let him feel the thing that he wanted to feel more than anything...

“Do you promise that to me?...You do promise, that you won't disappoint me this time Mr Carson?...”

“I promise..I....”-before he managed to finish, her lips landed on his. Gently and softly they connected in a long desired kiss. Her hands were touching his neck delicately, playing with his hair, while his encircled around her waist. He tasted her lips slowly, sensually, like he was tasting the best wine, but no wine in the world could taste so sweet and no wine in the world could cause the feelings that were dancing inside him now...  
The whole world ceased to exist for those two, as they tasted one another....The kiss lasted for a very long time, as none of them was willing to end it...  
Finally the need of breathe forced them to stop and they looked at each other, in the light of the shining moon, with love and devotion in their eyes...  
Without any hesitation, Charles held Elsie tightly...Feeling the enormous need of having her close and she smiled to herself, thinking that the plan went rather well...For Mrs Patmore and for her, at the same time...

Unveiling the memorial....

Elsie was so happy and so proud on that day. Charles indeed kept his promise. Archie's name was not on the memorial, but it didn't matter, because Charles ask his Lordship for help and His Lordship, as kind hearted as he was, funded a memory board for Archie. It was a lovely gesture, made just for Mrs Patmore and it really couldn't be any better. It was even better if his name was actually on the memorial. Now he had his own memorial-a memento of his sacrifice.   
After the ceremony, Beryl went to Elsie, to thank her for it and she had tears in her eyes, but this time there were tears of joy...

“Thank you Mrs Hughes. I will never be able to thank you enough for this. My sister will be so proud, when she will get here and see this. It's like the boy finally got what he deserved.”

“I'm so glad that I could help Mrs Patmore. This is just the way it suppose to be...”

“But I still don't get it? How did you manage to persuade Mr Carson to that? That all seems like one, big mystery...”

“You know me Mrs Patmore. I'm a woman of mystery, if ever there was one...”

“Indeed you are...”

Mrs Patmore squeezed Elsie's hand and she went to the memorial board again, just to enjoy her eyes with a sight of her nephew's name on it. Elsie looked at Charles, who was standing alone. Most of the staff and the family was already heading home. He was looking at a memorial with pride in his eyes and Elsie neared him, giving him the warmest smile...

“Mr Carson, you should be really proud of yourself today. That was a beautiful ceremony..”

“Indeed it was. I won't deny it. It required a lot of work, but I believe that the ending effect was worth it.”

“It was. I want to thank you one more time for what you did for Mrs Patmore.. She was so proud and happy today and I am eternally grateful to you for what you did...In fact, I feel that I haven't thank you enough for what you did..”

“There is always a way to fix that Mrs Hughes..”-he smiled mischievously to her and she did the same..

“I'm sure there is Mr Carson..I'm sure there is...We can discuss this tonight, in my sitting room..”

“I am all for that...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it my lovely people. End of the story. My alternative version for the memorial plot. The original was quite nice too, but I still prefer this one. After all, we all know that Elsie could do whatever she wanted with Charles...This time she won in a double way-for Mrs Patmore and for herself. I really hope that you've enjoyed my silly, little story. As usual I had fun writing it. Sorry for any mistakes (I can now always blame this on the page errors ;-) Please let me know what you think. See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for now. In the next one, Elsie will try to convience Charles to include Archie on the memorial. Will she succeed? Will see. I love this golden trio of DA. Want a spin-off with them ;-) As always, sorry for any mistakes. And I hope that you will like my idea for this plot and will continue to read next chapter. Stay safe and see you soon!


End file.
